


Secret Menu Item

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween stuffs [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Huxloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: A drabble for the Huxloween prompt Pumpkin Spice Latte





	

Kylo was patiently waiting for his order at the end of the coffee bar in the student union shortly after the start of classes when he heard Hux’s name spoken aloud. Immediately he focused on the conversation.

“I mean, that Hux guy is super hot, but he’s so congested,” said a brown haired man with a sloping brow, taking a long sip of his latte “I can’t imagine he’s gotten laid recently.”

“Oh man,” an excitable looking man with blue eyes and short spiked white hair cackled. “He’s like a Pumpkin Spice Latte, he only comes once a year.” 

The whole group of them laughed long and hard.

“Kyle Ron? Pumpkin Spice Latte!” the barista shouted. Kylo Rolled his eyes and went to take his drink. It was the first of the season. He took a deep drag and smiled to himself. He stalked over to the little group of fools and loomed over them. They each turned to stare at Kylo.

“What do you want Morticia Adams?” The brown haired man said sarcastically.

“The joke’s on you,” Kylo said, voice calm and even “Pumpkin Spice Lattes don’t only come once a year, if you’re polite you can get them whenever you want.” He turned on his heel and walked out of the coffee shop, drinking deeply and smiling like a mad person. He wondered to himself how Hux would feel if he started calling him Pumpkin. He’d try it tonight.


End file.
